Rose Petals and The Rain
by Guardian Angel101
Summary: Blood dripped to the floor and he cringed with pain as the blonde woman dug the dagger deeper into his stomach. No... This can't be happening. Want to find out what is happening? Read! Chapter 7 is, yes, finally up! Yippee!
1. Arrival

Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil or any of the other games that appear in this story.

Chapter One: Arrival

The sound of the gun pointed at me from a good distance being cocked, echoed off the cold, rock walls of the cave, sending shivers down my spine.

The gun is shaking in her small hands and the glimmer of tears roll down her cheeks and hit the ground like raindrops on a Saturday morning. She doesn't want to do this. I can see it in her blue eyes. All the pain and sorrow show all too easily in her eyes. Her silky blonde hair falls delicately over her shaking shoulders. Her red lips tremble as she tries to hold back the weeping coming from her sweet mouth.

It kills me inside to see her like this. It just kills me. I swear on my life, I will find the man who caused this. I will find the man who caused this sweet girl so much pain. I will find him and I will make him pay. Slow and painfully.

"Don't come any closer!" She yells.

I hadn't even realized I'd taken a step closer. Let alone outstretched my arm to her.

"Don't make this harder than it has to be, Leon." She says, shedding even more tears. "Please…"

"I won't let you do this, Sakura." I say.

"He'll keep killing people." She says more solid now.

"I know that but I'm not like him. You know that. You know that because-" I take the chance and pull her into my arms. I place my cheek on the side of her head. I can smell the Strawberry Smoothie shampoo in her hair. It's her favorite. I can feel her silky hair between my fingers and the warmth of her tears on my neck. That's when I notice my own eyes begin to fill with tears. "I love you Sakura Ueda. I love you with all my heart and I'm sorry for that."

That's when the gun went off.

Weeks Earlier

Leon's Pov:

She moved on, so why can't I? She's gotten married, had two children, and here I am, still waiting my turn. With my looks, occupation, and age, I could be married to the first girl I start dating. Yet… I can't do it.

Trees flew past the car as I drove up the dirt road leading to Yuna and Kyo Kusanagi's home. Yuna Kusanagi is rich through her singing career. So rich that sometimes I wonder if Kyo only married her for the money. Well, as far as anyone can tell, they love each other. Almost too much. If they fight, they usually make up the same day. They make up like other people do-sex. They've had three kids' now-Taylor, Tyler, and Kaytlin. They've been married for almost four years now.

The woman I am waiting on is married to Kyo Kusanagis' older twin brother, Nick Kusanagi. Ada Wong -'scuse me –Ada Kusanagi, has had two children with him- Joey and Alise. Ada is the love of my life. We met in Raccoon City, the day of the virus outbreak. I thought she'd vanished after Europe, but look where she is now. Her entire life style has changed. She doesn't even appear to be working for anyone. Nick, on the other hand, is the definition of pervert. I'll just say this-watch what you say around him, he'll completely turn it around. The guys' smart though. 'Could've been a doctor if he wasn't so scared of blood.

As for me, the names' Leon Scott Kennedy and my love life is a total wreck. I work a type of bodyguard job. See I protect the higher ups' when they call. Like the presidents' daughter, for example. At the current moment I'm on vacation. Sorta'. This new job I've got, has got me scratching my head. One of the guys from intelligence has informed me that the Kusanagi family has had contact with the person I'm looking for, which is why I've asked if I can stay here a while.

I finally made it to the end of the drive and parked my jeep next to Yuna's Mustang. I'd just begun to get out of my car when a black Suzuki crotch rocket pulled up, skidding to a stop a few feet away from me.

Judging by the riders' figure, it was a woman. She took off her helmet, letting her hair fall. She had long blonde hair. She looked at me opening her eyes'. Her eyes' were a light blue. She was beautiful to say the least.

As I moved down her body, I noticed she was wearing a black leather jacket and leather jeans.

She abruptly held out her hand as I studied her body. I took her small, delicate hand and shook slowly, adjusting myself to the feel of her skin.

"Hello. My name is Sakura Ueda." The young blonde said, smiling a pearly white smile.

"Leon Kennedy." I responded unable to tear my eyes away from hers. "Nice to meet you."

"Yeah, nice to meet you too." She let go of my hand, putting her helmet on the handlebars." You must be the guy they told me about. An old friend of Ada's huh?"

"Umm…. Yeah, but we're a little closer than that."

"Old boyfriend?" She started to walk circles around me.

"Closer than that." I watched as she placed a finger on my shoulder and followed around me until she got to the middle of my chest which is where she stopped and stared at me.

"Fiancée?"

"Not that close." I smiled.

She continued around me until she reached my back which is where she stopped again. "Lovers?"

"Bingo."

"Awww…. That's so romantic!" She clasped her hands together and tilted her head to the right, smiling.

"Yeah well, it ended. A long time ago." I sighed, wishing it weren't true.

"Sakura! Hey, good thing you're back. I've gotta go get something for Yuna." It was Kyo, most definitely. "Hey Leon! You're late."

"I was being interrogated."

"So….. Do you like to be called Leon or Scott?" Kyo asked, putting on his helmet.

"Leon's fine." I said.

Kyo got on the motorcycle and started it up." Tell Yuna I'll be back in about thirty minutes."

He left skid marks as he started down the drive, halfway down, he popped a wheelie which he held up 'til the end of the drive.

"I swear Kyos' gonna wind up hurting himself doing that one of these days." I turned to see Kyos' twin, Nick." Hi, I'm Nick."

"We've met." As we shook hands Ada came outside and intertwined her hand with his, obviously showing she wanted nothing emotional going on between us, Ada and I that is. "Hey Ada."

"Leon." She was about to say something when Nick turned and kissed her. "Nick?!"

I didn't want to watch that so I turned to my jeep to get my stuff. As I opened the door to the backseat, I heard her giggle.

"Nick, don't! Not now!" She yelled.

"Why not?" He asked.

"Just don't." She was suddenly serious.

I grabbed my bag and swung it over my shoulder. I grabbed my laptop, stashed it under my arm, and turned to see those blue eyes'.

"Do you need help?" Sakura asked.

"No." I closed the door and silently looked back at Ada and Nick.

"Has anyone seen Kyo?" I looked up to see Yuna on the porch, wearing her usual short skirt and spaghetti strapped shirt.

"He just left." Nick answered." Why?"

"I've gotta talk to him." Yuna said.

"Why not call his cell?" Sakura asked.

"I've got to talk to him face- to- face." Yuna sighed, than smiled and waved." Oh, hey Leon. I didn't know you were here."

"Hi." I tried on a smile.

"Come on in. I'll show you where your room is." She had a troubled look on her face.


	2. Stuck

Chapter Two: Stuck

Sakura's POV:

"He's cute!" I giggled to Yuna and Ada as soon as we'd shown Leon to his room. "And he's quiet."

"He's a bodyguard. And he's just like Kyo actually. He **refuses** to let anything happen to anyone as long as he's around. How do you think I'm still around?" Ada sighed. "He's saved my life more times than I can count."

"Why'd you leave him?" I asked.

"I thought he was dead. If I'd known he wasn't, I would still be "with" him right now." Ada turned around than turned back to me. "Don't tell Nick that."

"I won't." I grinned.

Yuna was on the couch watching TV, flipping through channels. She stopped on the news in time to hear some "breaking" news. I could barely hear it.

"Hey Yunie, what's up?" I asked.

"Just another accident on that highway, you know that stupid thing you have to drive on to get to the house." Yuna yawned than sat almost jumped out of her seat on the couch. "Oh God, please tell me Kyo didn't take his motorcycle?"

"Yeah, he did, but what does that matter?" I answered.

She pulled out her cell phone and called Kyo, I guess. He must not have answered because she sighed and put her phone down. She'd completely ignored my question.

"Why does it matter that he took his motorcycle?" I asked again.

"A motorcycle was involved in the crash." She never took her eyes off the screen. "Kyo… You'd better be okay or I'll… I'll…"

I sat next to her and began watching the screen with her. "It's not him. It can't be him."

I heard footsteps coming down the stairs directly behind us. Heavy footsteps… I'd personally expected to see Leon but it was none other than Nick. He was on the house phone and when he saw Yuna, began to wave it in the air.

"Hey!" He called out to Yuna. "Kyo wants to know why he's stuck in traffic. Thought maybe you'd know, Yuna, I mean you're always watching TV."

"Kyo!?" Yuna's eyes lit up with joy. "Give me the phone, Nick."

She was holding her arms out like an eager school girl. Nick simply couldn't refuse that look, he just loved it. So of course he handed the phone over.

"Kyo!" She yelled into the little mouth piece so loud I thought for **sure** she'd blown his eardrum out.

"Yuna? What's up?" I could barely hear him, but I** could** hear him. "I was on my way home when all of a sudden-! The cars stopped moving! So what's going on? Why am I not home, picking on our quest, and flirting with you?"

She giggled. He always **could** force a giggle out of her, no matter **how** she was feeling. "Well, there's been an accident… It involved a motorcycle so I was scared for a little while…"

"Just so you know I'm fine. I just want to get home…" He sighed rather loudly.

"Kyo, when you get home we've got to talk." Yuna was her serious self again.

"'Bout what?" 

"…. We've just got to talk."

"Yeah, okay, sure." He answered; a little worried tone had sneaked its way in his voice. "Is everything okay?"

"Hmm? Uh, Yeah… But it is kind of important." She bit her lower lip. Not a good sign. "See ya' later than?"

"Yeah. I'll see ya' in about an hour." He said sarcastically. "Stupid people need to learn how to drive. Stupid traffic…. Stupid people…"

"Bye." Yuna bit her lip again.

"Bye… Hey!" He paused for a second. "I love you."

Yuna smiled and dropped her head, she was probably blushing." I love you too."

Nick took the phone back rather abruptly and just watched Yuna for a second. "Hey…"

He headed back upstairs and I couldn't hear anymore of his, what seemed to be, "private" conversation. As he turned the corner, not to be seen anymore, Leon came around the corner and started to head downstairs.

The truth about him is that, not only is he cute, but there's something else. Something I can't see. Yet. There's something mysterious about him. Something Ada knows, something he doesn't want to say, something I want to know.

Buuuuuuttt…. If he find out, he'd have to know my big secret. Fair right? I can't tell him though, I can't tell anyone. The only people who know, except me of course, are the people of my "gang". They aren't people I like to hang around, but I've got no choice. They won't let me leave. They helped me and I swore my allegiance to them. I was so stupid then, but now I see my mistake. I was so** so** stupid.

"Hey, I've got a question for you two." Leon said, sitting next to me on the couch.

I suddenly got chills down my spine and became strangely nervous. I could feel my hands shaking, but… **Why** am I so nervous? I've **never** been this nervous before.

**Authors Note**: Yes, I did put up a second chapter like it or not. BUUUUUUTTTT… If you don't review I won't put up another one. All you've gotta do, is say "yes" if you like it or "no" if you don't. It's real simple people. Just think of it like this: **You** put up a story, find out some** 50** people have read it, but you see **no** reviews. It'll really put you in a depressed mood. Remember I could be reading **your** stories. So if you don't review, **I** **won't either**. So review please! Or email me! Be as truthful as possible! I want to learn to make my stories better.


	3. Cory

Chapter Three: Cory

Leon's POV

I'm going to tell them something I really shouldn't. I mean, I could very well lose this job if anyone told my agency, but I've got to know.

"I have a new assignment-"

"Assignment?" Yuna looked at me, confused." Oh yeah… You work for the government… Sorry, you can continue."

"Anyways, my new assignment has got me a little lost because the person I'm looking for is… Well… Unknown. I don't know anything about them. I can't even tell you if they're male or female."

"Well, what do you know?" Sakura asked me, her blue eyes stood out.

"This person is part of a gang that's known for organized attacks on the town and even members of this family."

"So the person that's been breaking into this house and attacked me the other day is the person you're looking for?" Yuna asked, I nodded. "Then I hope you find them."

"This person was also behind the kidnapping and murder or Rozario Fernandez, who was an agent for the government also. That's the person I'm after. This person is to be brought back alive, if possible. If not, I'm supposed to eliminate them so no one else gets hurt."

Sakura's POV

Oh God! He's after me and my gang! Rozario Fernandez is the guy I helped kidnap. I had no hand in killing him though. I had no idea he was part of Leon's agency . This can not be happening.

He must have noticed how nervous I looked because he started watching me. "Are you okay?"

"Ummm… Yeah… Yeah just fine." I stood and walked around the couch. "I just have to go to the.. the bathroom! Yeah, the bathroom."

I ran for the stairs. I stopped short in time to hear Leon ask Yuna another question.

"Hey, you have kids right?" He asked. "So ah.. Where in the world are they?"

I continued up the stairs. I already knew the answer to that. The older kids are at summer camp and the younger ones are at their friends houses.

Anyways, I headed up to my room. I have seriously got to get out of here, before something bad happens. I got to my room and headed to the closest to get a bag and I began packing my clothes. As soon as I tossed another shirt into the bag, my cell phone rang. I looked at the number, Cory, the leader of the gang and the guy who thinks he can own me. He's a real bastard.

"H-hello?" My voice was shaky, calm down Sakura before he realizes some things up.

"I'm coming for the girl." He said, stern and serious. He hasn't noticed yet.

"No. Not tonight." I practically yelled, nice job Sakura.

"Why not?" He yelled back.

"There's a guy here. He's after me for the guy you killed."

"He knows we did it?!" Now he sounded pissed, not good.

"Yes, Cory! See you can't-"

"We'll just have to kill him before he find's out anymore."

"NO!" I tried to say but he'd hung up already.

I put my phone up and stared at the floor. He was coming and he wasn't going to leave without Yuna and me. I can't stop him, not alone anyways. All I can do is run. That way they come after me instead of Yuna. Oh please work. I turned back to my bag, sat on the floor, and continued to pack.

"Sakura?" I heard his voice behind me, it was Leon.

I could use him… It'd be perfect. He'd be a perfect distraction.

I turned to him, tears welling up in my eyes. I can't help Yuna or myself but Leon can help us both. "Please, Leon, I need your help."

He bent down beside me. Turning on the water works always works. "What's the matter?"

"I want out that's all. I just want my life back." I grabbed his jacket and buried my face in his shirt. "I don't want to help them anymore."

"What are you talking about?" He pushed me away by the shoulders.

"I'm… part of that gang you were talking about. But it's not like I want to be in it. I didn't want to kidnap that guy but they made me." I tightened my grip on his jacket. "I didn't help kill him and they didn't make me. I didn't want anyone to get hurt. I-"

"I can try and help you but you've gotta help me." He said, sincerity in his eyes. Perfect, he's falling for it. "If you want me to help you, you've got to tell me all you can about your group."

"Yeah, I'll help. "I swiped away the tears going down my cheeks.

"Are you going to be okay now?" He asked, helping me up on my feet.

"Not until Cory and his gang leave me alone."

"Cory?"

"He's the leader. He's also the one that helped me a long time ago, that's why I'm part of the gang." I then spent a good hour telling him about Cory and the gang.

Leon's POV

"Alright." I said standing up, all the info Sakura had just given me stuck in my head. "I'll go get my boss on the phone and set up a safe house for you, okay?"

"Leon!" She called my name, sending chills up my spine. "He's coming tonight."

I turned to face her. Something strange is going on… "Then wait here."

I headed out the door and turned right. I saw something move and felt the cold butt of a gun slam into my skull. I fell back and saw two legs, which seemed to belong to a man, run quickly into the room.

"You told him everything you fucking whore!" I heard the man yell.

I heard a loud slap of skin-to-skin contact and Sakura whimpered.

"You told the pig everything. You stupid bitch!" I heard the same sounds again.

"Please Cory, I'm sorry." She pleaded.

What is he about to do? I heard a gun cock.

"Begging for your life isn't going to make it last much longer!"

Get up Leon! You gave that girl your word you'd help her. That also means protecting her. Get your ass up!

I heard her scream. That was enough motivation to get up. No gunshots. Yet. I forced myself up, my vision unclear. I ran into the room. It was easy to tell who had the gun. The man with the gun had his back to me, so I ran up and pulled down on the collar of his shirt. He fell down and I glanced up at Sakura.

"Run!" I yelled.

I heard a gunshot and Sakura turned around.

**Author's note**: This isn't like the scene at the beginning. That will happen **WAY** later. Anyways for everyone to know… These characters are all from video games except Sakura, Nick, Cory, the kids, and an upcoming character. Kyo and Siasyu(he's just mentioned) are from King of Fighters, Yuna is from Final Fantasy, Leon, Ada, and Krauser are from RE. PLEASE review…

**Seifer Almasy 911**: What do you mean by "Is that another Leon?"? Tell me in the forum or email me….


	4. Home at Last

Chapter Four: Home at Last…

Sakura's POV:

I heard three gunshots. I turned to watch as Leon fell to his knees then finally the floor. I could only watch with my mouth open, vocal cords frozen with fear, as Cory pulled himself up and glared at me.

He aimed the gun at me once he'd balanced himself but that didn't bother me. I focused only on what Leon was saying. He was laying there, his eyes barely open, blood dripping from the corner of his mouth to the blue-ish carpet, saying what I thought to be "run".

That's just what I did. I ran to Leon. I pulled his head onto my lap and looked at his chest quickly. Three shots, all of which hit almost dead center of his chest.

"Sakura?" Ada's voice broke into my thoughts.

I turned to face her quickly, fear almost choking my words. "Help him. He-he-"

"Oh God! Nick! Nick, come quick! "Ada yelled. "Don't move him. I'll be back."

It's my fault he's hurt. Screw running away. I won't do this. I'll have to take care of Cory myself. If I hadn't asked for his help, hadn't come up with that stupid plan to use him… If I'd just kept my mouth shut… None of this would be happening. Leon wouldn't be shot right now…

"So what happened?" Nick's voice interrupted my thoughts this time. "Three shots, huh? I might need your help Sakura, you okay with that?"

He'd already moved to the opposite side of Leon and me. He took Leon's arm and pulled Leon closer to him. He must have been waiting for me to let go because as soon as I moved away Nick picked Leon up and put him on my bed. He then began to rattle off a list of items he'd need to help Leon.

I suddenly got an eerie feeling. I'd been so worried about Leon; I hadn't noticed how calm everyone was being. I looked to where **he** had been. He was gone. Cory was gone. Cory was somewhere in the house and yet everyone was being calm. They hadn't bothered too much more on how Leon had gotten shot. Where could he be?

Kyos POV:

I tossed my motorcycle keys on the marble counter and yawned. "Hey Yuna, I'm home!"

I took out a small black box from my pocket. I opened it and smiled. A blue diamond necklace shined in the bright moonlight. She'll love it. I just know it.

"Yuna? Nick?" There were no lights on on the first floor and none that I could see on on the second floor. "Hey guys? Sheesh, am I in the right house?"

I heard something metal tap the counter to my right. I also heard footsteps drag across the kitchen floor.

"Who-" I'd barely gotten the words out of my mouth when I felt something cold, hard, and flat hit the side of my skull. I felt the warmth of blood trickle down my face. I could barely see straight-hell! I could barely see at all now. I only knew that I'd dropped the black box because I couldn't feel it in my hands anymore. I heard myself moan as I placed a hand on my aching skull. "…Yu…"

I felt a sudden sharp pain in my head. I couldn't move without feeling the pain worsen. Then I heard the footsteps again, this time from straight ahead. As soon as they sounded close, I started throwing punches blindly. My fist connected with someone's neck meaning my attacker is hella tall and probably a man. I pulled away too slow and the attacker grabbed my wrist and squeezed hard. I pulled away but not before he hit me in the stomach and knocked my wedding ring off.

"Nic-" My words were choked off, literally. The attacker grabbed my throat and slammed me down on the floor on my back. I started coughing once he let go. I had barely recovered when I felt the cold, flat thing hit me across the skull again. My last thought before I passed out was of Yuna. Oh God. Don't let this guy hurt her.

Authors note: Yeah 4th chapter finally!!! You won't see another chap. for awhile folks.. I got 2 projects to work on… YIPPEE!!! Wink wink… Another short one. Sorry peoples… The next one will be longer though. By the way, the actions about to start folks then it'll die down again… But not for 2 or 3 chap. at least. Hope you enjoyed! Please review!


	5. Interrogation

Chapter Five: Interrogation

Sakura's POV:

"Hey Ada, where's Yuna?" I watched as Nick finished tending to Leon's wounds. "Kyo should be here any minute and she seemed worried about him."

"Nick, seriously, why would I know?" Ada, who was sitting next to me, answered.

"Hey Sakura, do you know?" I barely heard him ask.

"Ummm…. No." I spoke softly.

"So what's up? You two got something going on or what?" Nick asked glancing at me then Leon.

"Huh? What? No! Of course not!" I responded in shock.

"Oh she likes him. She told me so." Ada said.

"I never said I liked him, I just said he was cute." I responded sharply.

They began to laugh and Nick smiled. "You like him alright. Why else would you be up here alone with him?"

"I was asking him for a favor…." A favor I wish I'd never asked of him…

"Likely story!" Nick laughed.

They both started laughing at me. I couldn't help but blush. They were…. halfway right. I thought of how stupid I must have looked and began to laugh. It was… stupid really… All of us laughing at nothing really.

In the midst of our happiness-er… stupidness-, there came a scream from downstairs. All of us jumped, but sat scared out of our wits. Nick was the only one that reacted. He stood up from his seat, knocking his chair back.

"Yuna!" He yelled running downstairs, we followed suit.

When we reached the downstairs living room, we didn't know where to begin looking for Yuna. I watched every corner just in case Cory was down here. Nick suddenly ran off toward the kitchen where the light, which previously hadn't been on, was on. Ada and I followed him.

I ran into the kitchen but came to an abrupt halt. Nick ran to Yuna who sat on her knees in the middle of the kitchen tile floor in pure shock. I was hit by a wave of nausea.

The kitchen had patches of blood in some places. Some on the counters but most of the blood was on the floor near the door. A trail of blood by the door led outside, it looked like something had been dragged… There were two items I could see that had blood on them: a pan and a little black box.

It was sickening. My legs began to tremble and my head began to spin. There was just so much blood. There was too much blood. I felt like I was going to be sick. But before I would let that happen I collapsed.

Nick's POV:

"Hey Sa-" I turned around to see Leon with Sakura in his arms. "Leon?"

"Hey." He didn't sound as strong as he had earlier.

"You should be resting."

"Good thing I wasn't." He pointed to the corner of the counter where Sakura had almost hit her head.

"Nick, I'll take Yuna into the living room." Ada said coming up to my side.

"Yeah that would be a good idea." I said releasing my grip on Yuan and letting Ada take her.

Yuna, though, pushed her away. "No! I'll be fine!"

I noticed a black box a few feet away. I stood and headed toward it. There was blood on it and around it. I picked it up and noticed the name of the jeweler printed in silver on the top. I decided not to open it so I placed it on the counter.

I then looked around on the counter. I found what looked to be Kyos' motorcycle keys. I picked them up and turned to Yuna who had something in her hands.

"Yuna, it's Kyos' keys." I held them out to her.

She turned to me and held out her hand. She showed me what she had found. It was Kyos' wedding ring.

"This is his blood, then? So, is he dead?" She had tears forming behind her eyes.

"We can't be sure this is his blood. This could be his attackers' blood." I was doing my best to calm her down. "He's definitely not dead. I would know."

"Ada could find out whose blood it really is." Leon said sitting in the same place with Sakura still in his arms.

"You can do that?" Yuna asked her nose stuffy although she wasn't crying anymore.

"Yeah but I don't have the right supplies though…" Ada sighed giving Leon that sort of look that said _"you should've kept your mouth shut"._

Leon shrugged as if he actually understood her glare. He grinned as if to say _"I couldn't help myself."_

Ada sighed. "I'll do my best."

I already know it's his blood though… I can… just tell. Oh well. I'll let them do their silly test. They can even use my blood in place of Kyos'. I am his brother after all our blood should match a little bit at least.

I feel bad not telling Yuna but if she were to find out…. If she knew it was Kyos' blood she would freak. She would try to find Kyo and wind up getting hurt. I swear, Kyo'd better be okay.

Kyos' POV:

It's damp now. Everything's gone silent. I felt sweat slide down my face, or is that blood? My head is pounding, I can't concentrate, and I can't speak. I can't even see. Is it just dark or have I gone blind? My arms feel numb. I can tell now that my arms are hanging, I guess he must have tied them up above me to keep me from fighting him. There was a sudden tapping sound coming from straight ahead. It's almost like a woman's heels to hard ground. Where is that sound coming from?

Lights clicked on and I closed my eyes at the sudden brightness. I got used to the light and reopened my eyes. Everything's blurry… Why? Oh yeah, I got hit on the head. That would explain it Kyo.

That tapping sound… It's getting closer. I can see a figure in the light but it's hard to make out. What is that? Is that…. a woman? It's getting closer… God, that sound.

"Hey." So it is a woman. Is she… Is she talking to me? "Kyo."

I can't speak. My voice is gone. Is she going to help me or kill me?

"Are you scared?" Why is she asking me that?

Even if I wanted to answer her, which I don't, how would I answer her? If I said yes, she might help me. But, she might kill me if I say yes. Guess it's a good thing I can't answer.

"What scares you the most, your own death or…" She paused and I felt a gentle touch on my cheek. "Your families' death, your brother included of course."

"…." Nothing. I can't say anything!

"Where is my sister?" She grabbed my throat. "Where is Sakura?"

Sakura? Is this because of her?

"Now, now Sayuri, we don't want to kill our quest ahead of schedule do we?" Came a male's voice behind Sayuri.

"But Cory, he knows where my sister is!" She yelled at him and let me go. Thank God.

"So do I. Sayuri, she has betrayed us. She has told the police about the murder. The specific cop she told is Leon. Sooo…" Cory said. "If you see Leon or Sakura, kill them."

"I can't kill my own sister!" Sayuri yelled.

"Then I'll just have to kill you too." I could hear a gun cock.

Sayuri gasped. God, he's really gonna kill her.

"Lucky for you, I still have use for you." He must have put the gun down because Sayuri sighed. "But you, my friend, you only serve one purpose and then you'll die. Of course if you don't help me…. Well, there are consequences. Like death, for example."

He laughed. "Okay now. I'm gonna ask you a few questions and you'd better answer right. Just so you know, if you answer wrong or don't answer at all, you're a dead man. Got it?"

I shake my head up and down with what strength I have left. Hey, my visions starting to clear. Yippee, one good thing….

"Good. Now first question: Who is Rozario Fernandez to you?" He has sat down in front of me now.

I shake my head "no". Does he know I can't speak?

"You don't know him?" He asked.

"….N…." That's it?! That's all I can say?! How pathetic…

"Second question: What does Leon want with us?" He said Leon's name with a hint of resentment.

I shrugged seeing as how it's all I can do in my condition. Whatever condition that is….

"Okay. Third question: What type of relationship does Leon have with Miss Ueda?" I shrugged again. "Fourth question: If I was to kill you or your brother, who would I kill?"

If anything were to happen to Nick… I tried to point to myself.

"Why the hell would I kill you if I had the chance to kill the strongest of the two?" He sort of laughed and punched me in the stomach. "I'll be back later. You'd better be ready because next time, it'll be the real deal."

I guess he's leaving now. Good thing too. Another hit like that and I'd be out like a light.

"If you're hoping they'll come save you, your friends I mean, think again. With all the blood we left in that kitchen, they think you're dead." Sayuri started laughing.

"N…. No…." Damn! What the hell is wrong with my voice?

"No? You think you're dear older brother will come save you?" She started to laugh even harder. "Even if he does, he'll be killed or captured like you."

This bitch is really starting to piss me off…. "He **will** come."

Did- did I just say that? Holy shit, I think I got my voice back.

"Okay. Let him come.** I'll** be the one to kill him." She smiled.

"I swear, if you… if you touch him… I'll- I'll kill you." I felt a grin forming on my lips.

Sayuri slapped me. Hard too… "How dare you threaten me. I guess I have to remind you that you are in no position to make threats."

This bitch is **seriously** nuts.

I can taste blood. Damn nut job hits pretty hard. "Touch me again and I won't need to make threats."

"You-" She raised her hand to hit me again but she stopped.

"Heh, what's the matter-" I stopped involuntarily.

I can feel this… this burning sensation throughout my entire body. It hurts… so bad…. I scream. My mind has gone blank. All that I can think of is the pain. I can't take this anymore! I can only hope I pass out soon…

**Authors Note: **Sup guys! Sorry it's so long. I actually shortened it by about a page. I hope you liked it. I'll have another one up soon. The interrogations aren't over yet. Sayuri won't be here very long. I'm also sorry that this chapter was mainly about what was happening to Kyo. I don't think the next chapter will be much different… although Leon will be in it a little more than he was this time. Hope you guys enjoyed it! I can't wait to see some reviews!!!


	6. The Interregations Continue

Chapter Six: The Interrogations Continue…

Leon's POV:

It took a few hours but the blood test was done and the results almost matched. It was Kyos' blood. When Ada told Yuna, Yuna cried. I felt terrible. I could tell Ada did too.

"Hey Leon, Sleeping Beauty's awake." Nick said.

He must have meant Sakura. As soon as we had all left the kitchen, I took her into the living room and put her on the couch. I'd put my jacket on her to serve as a sort of blanket. She's been sleeping ever since.

"Is she feeling okay?" I asked standing up from the floor by the kitchen watching as Yuna and Ada cleaned the blood up.

"How should I know? She doesn't talk to me." He smirked.

God, he's such a smartass…

I walked into the living room. I sighed when I saw her, just as I'd left her. Asleep on the couch. That damned Nick.

"Nick, I thought you said she was awake?" I said annoyed turning to face that smartass look of his.

"Exactly. She **was** awake. Keyword: Was." He laughed.

I rolled my eyes. His brother has been kidnapped and Sakura is the only one who can show us where Cory's hideout is. He knows that and yet he **still** wants to joke around. I really can't stand him.

The Next Day….

I felt a pinch on my arm and I immediately woke up. I'd fallen asleep in the chair. I saw my jacket and knew it was Sakura who had woken me up.

"Hey…." I yawned sleepily.

"I've decided." She whispered putting the jacket over her shoulders.

"Decided on what?" I asked seeing someone walk into the room.

"I've decided to help. I'm going to take you, all of you," She turned to look Nick in the eye; he had been the one to walk into the room. "to Cory's hideout. It's the only you're going to get Kyo back."

I stared at her for a second. She's okay, I guess. I'm glad.

"Leon, are you okay?" She asked.

"Uh,yeah. I'm fine." I answered. "I was just worried about you. 'Cause as soon as I came downstairs, you passed out. You fell right into my arms."

"Well don't worry. I'm fine. I just can't stand the sight of blood." She smiled.

"Are we going or what?" Nick was already putting on his jacket.

"I guess…" Sakura said glancing at me for support.

"What about Ada and Yuna?" I asked.

"They'll be safe here. Lets just go." Nick turned around and ran smack into a sleepy Yuna.

"I'm coming too." She said, her face was still red from crying.

"Kyo would-"

"I know what Kyo would say but I'm coming. I have to see that he's okay with my own eyes." She responded before Nick could say anything else.

Nick sighed knowing he'd lost that battle.

"Nick, I'm coming too." It was Ada now. "Here Leon, you'll need this."

She handed me my handgun and an extra clip.

"Thanks."

"Ada, no. You have **got** to stay here. I'm not going to risk you getting hurt. Just please, stay here." Nick pleaded.

"Nick, I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself. Don't worry." Ada smiled victoriously.

Nick had lost yet again.

"Alright it's settled. We're all going. So let's go." Ada said tugging on Nick's hand.

A Few Day's Later….

Kyos POV:

How many more questions is this guy going to ask me? This is the tenth one I think. What happened to killing me if I answered wrong, huh? Most of his questions are about a guy named Rozario Fernando and I can't answer. Or maybe that's the answer he wants.

"What do you know about Leon?" Cory asked me.

"Not much." I answered.

"What do you know?"

"He was a cop, he had some secret relationship with Ada, he doesn't like me or Nick, I-" He grabbed me by the throat.

"**Useful** information." He let go of my throat slowly.

"He doesn't tell me much about his self. Sorry." I grinned.

"Fine. You're no longer of any use to me. Sayuri!" He called turning away from me.

"Yes." She answered from somewhere in the back of this room.

They walked toward each other.

"Do me a favor?" He grabbed her chin and forced her to look up at him.

"Anything." She said without hesitation.

Cory kissed her and moved his lips to the side of her face. From here it was impossible to tell what was said but she had started to grin.

"Of course." Sayuri said and began walking towards me as he left the room.

She was in front of me when she touched my face again and she moved closer to me. She pushed my hair behind my ear but it only fell back in place after she kissed my cheek, I tried to pull away but didn't get far all thanks to these damn shackles. She was breathing down my neck and began to whisper in my ear.

"Too bad. I liked you, ya' know. Very cute." She giggled and I felt a sharp pain in my stomach.

She twisted her hand, causing me more pain. I dropped my head to see her pull a blood soaked knife out of my stomach. My body began to feel heavy and numb. As my body got weaker, I looked up to glare at Sayuri only to drop my head again, unsuccessful. As my eyes closed with sleep, I could swear I saw Nick.

**Author's Note**: There you have it folks the next excitingly short chapter. I hope you guys liked it. I'm sorry I stopped there, but this chapter has like four more pages to go! I took one long chapter and wound up splitting it into, what, three- four chapters? Wow! I never expected to do that… Anyways, the next chapter will be coming soon! Hopefully…

**Mike:** I hope you enjoyed it! I love you!!!


	7. Antidote

Chapter Seven: Antidote

Nick's POV:

I froze in mid-step. Kyo…. Did she-? Are you-? I can't move anymore. My whole body went numb when I saw her take a blood soaked knife out of my brother. Seeing it has frozen me to this spot. Kyo….

His arms were chained up above him off to the side. His head hung low and blood fell to the floor from his stomach and probably mouth. In front of him, off to the side a little giving me enough space to see Kyo, stood a blonde woman. In her hand was the knife that had plunged into my brothers' stomach. She was smiling. It made me sick to see her smiling.

Before I realized it, I had ran across the room, shoved her down away from Kyo, and I had Kyos' face in my hands. His eyes were closed and a small, dark trail of blood slid down his chin. I had tears in my eyes.

"Kyo? Kyo?" I repeated.

I was crying now. It's been so long since I last cried….

Kyo wasn't answering. Oh God, please wake up.

"N… Nick?" Kyo sounded so weak. Even when he opened his eyes, he opened them slowly.

"Yeah Kyo, it's me." I set my forehead against his. "God…"

"I knew you'd come." He started to laugh but began coughing.

"Shhh…" I set his head on my shoulder and hugged him. He fell into a deep sleep while I… I continued to cry.

"Nick, is he-?" I heard Yuna behind me; she must've just come in.

I shook my head. "He'll be fine…."

She tapped me on the shoulder. "Let's get him down and leave. We've got to get him to a doctor."

I slowly pushed Kyos' head off my shoulder and let go of him. I then turned to face the blonde woman who had obviously fallen when I pushed her away from Kyo.

"Give me the keys." I demanded.

"No." She refused.

"Give me the damn keys!" I tried again.

"Sayuri?!" Sakura said walking up behind Yuna.

"Sakura?!" Sayuri was standing up. "You've got to go!"

I looked up at Sakura. "You know her?"

"Of course! She's my sister…." Sakura answered.

Sayuri walked past Yuna to her sister. "Please, you've got to go!"

"Give us the keys and we **will** leave." Sakura said.

"I don't have them. Cory does." Sayuri glanced at me. "Cory will kill you or I will have to. Just leave. That man is already dead."

"He's not dead!!" Yuna and I yelled in unison.

"That blade I used to stab your friend… It had a poison on it that will drain him of his strength and with time, it will take his life. The only person with the antidote is Cory." Sayuri said to me. "I can't and won't get it from him."

"You will if I make you!" I grabbed a tight hold of her arm.

"Let her go Nick." Sakura said sternly then went all nice when she spoke to her sister. "Where is Cory?"

"I don't know." She yanked her arm out of my hand.

"Hey you guys!" Yuna suddenly jumped into the conversation. "Where are Ada and Leon?"

I looked around for myself and didn't see Leon or Ada. "Damn…."

I then turned back to Kyo. He was still unconscious. The poison must be working its way through his blood stream. His life depends on that stupid antidote of Cory's. I have to get it…. So, in other words, Kyos' life depends on me.

"Nick…." Kyos' eyes were opening.

I quickly went over to him. "Yeah Kyo?"

"I saw… Cory go that way." He tried to point me in the right direction but he couldn't lift a finger. "Through that door back there."

I turned to look and, sure enough, a little ways past Yuna, Sakura, and Sayuri was a door. I turned back to Kyo who was looking straight at me. "I promise you, Kyo, I will get you out of here. Alive."

I'd started toward the door and gotten to Yuna when the door came open. Ada came walking through it and, when she saw me, she ran to me. She handed me a key.

"Don't worry how I got it or where I got it from; just get him down and quickly." Ada said, her tone rushed.

"Where's Leon?" Sakura asked.

"He's distracting Cory while we get out." Ada answered.

"Where is he? I have to know!" I tried my hardest not to yell, after all it's not her fault. "My brother's dying and Cory has the antidote."

"Nick-" She started.

"I'll find him myself then." I walked back to Kyo and began to unlock the chains.

I pulled Kyos' arm over my shoulder. "Can you walk Kyo?"

Kyo didn't respond. He was now limp and leaving me to carry his full weight. I could feel his side expanding against mine, so I know he's alive. But, seeing as how dragging him or throwing him over my shoulder would only hurt both of us, I picked him up in my arms.

Kyo tried to lift his head once or twice but he dropped his head back against my arm. The poison is definitely taking its toll on him.

"Kyo, just hold on a little longer for me okay." I whispered to him.

He didn't respond.

_**Authors note:**_

_**Yo' guys!!! So how was it? Review!!!! Sorry for the reeeeeally slow update!! I promise to be quicker next time!! **_


End file.
